Noche de Chicos
by Crixsis
Summary: Los chicos de la Banda de Shane ha preparado un tipo de "Reunion de Varones", pero un inconveniente con la unica femina del equipo cambiara sus planes.


-Amigo, ¡date prisa con eso!- grito Kord al topoide desde la sala.

-Ya voy.- Pronto se unio a los demas con con un enorme balde de palomitas.

-Ya empieza.- Entusiasmado, Eli encencio el televisor. El partido de BabosaBol empezaba su primer tiempo. Kord se apodero del sofa mas grande, Pronto se sento en el suelo, justo en frente del televisor y Eli se apodero de la bolsa de patatas en otro de los sillones.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Que hacen?- pregunto Trixie al bajar y encontrarlos tan callados.

-¡SSSHHH!- Los tres la mandaron a callar, lo cual desde luego la ofendio.

-¡Hey!

-Lo siento, Trix. Pero hemos esperado este partido toda la semana.- se disculpo Eli.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por que es tan importante? ¿Es el campeonato ya?- Creia que preguntando acerca de el, le prestarian algo de atencion. Se coloco detras del sofa del Shane, con ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

-Casi. Solo hace falta que las Bestias derroten a los Titanes de la Caverna Chispas Quemadas.- explico Kord ilusionado.

-Asi que si no es mucha molestia...- Pronto movio su mano, indicandole que se retirara.

-Yo tambien quiero ver el partido.

-Si, pero esto es... ¿como decirlo?- Eli puso su mano tras su cabeza, tratando de pensar en una manera de justificarlo.

-Una noche de chicos.- Completo Kord.

-¡Exacto! Es una noche de chicos.

-Eso es lo mas extran'o que he oido.

-Bueno, es algo asi como las pijamadas.- sigui el troll.- Pero sin todo eso del maquillaje, las peleas de almohadas, los cambios de imagen y todas esas cosas de nin'as. Solo comida, amigos y un buen partido.- concluyo centrando su atencion de nuevo en el televisor.

-¿No te molesta?- le pregunto el Shane a la confundida lanzadora.

-No, no. Esta bien. Entonces... los veo en un rato.- djo algo triste antes de depositar un suave beso en su cabellera negra, para despues subir las escaleras a su habitacion. Eli la vio hasta que lo trajeron a tierra los gritos de sus compañeros celebrando una anotacion.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que fuimos algo malos con ella?

-Nah, ella entendera. Ahora, ¡diviertete!- dijo Kord de lo mas relajado. El dejo a un lado la culpa. No habia nada de malo en divertirse con sus amigos un poco.

Una media hora despues, su equipo iba perdiendo. No parecian estar muy en forma para aquel juego. Los bocadillos se habian acabado y los tres estaban bastante desanimados.

-Pronto ya no quiere seguir viendo esto.- dijo el rastreador cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

-Igual yo.- desanimado, Kord apago el televisor.- Todas la expectativas que tuve tosa la semana se han ido.

-Bien, ¿y que hacemos? La noche es joven y no pienso ir a dormir.

-¿Que tal si vemos una pelicula de terror?- sugirio el ingeniero.

-Oh no. Pronto no supera aun la ultima que vimos.

-¿Babosas psicopatas? Pero si no fue para tanto.

-Como sea, tal vez Trixie tenga una pelicula que valga la pena ver.- Poniendose de pie, Eli pretendia ir a pregunatarle.

-Amigo, ¿que parte de "noche de chicos" no entendiste?

-Solo quiero ver si tiene alguna idea...- protesto subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitacion de la chica, toco la

puerta tranquilamente, pero nadie contesto. Volvio a tocar. Nada. "No puede ser que aun este dormida", penso.- ¿Trix?- giro lentamente el cerrojo, tartando de no hacer ruido en caso de que lo estuviera. Pero ni siquiera habia nadie alli. Decidio entonces regresar con los demas.

-¡NO VOY A VER OTRA PELICULA DE TERROR!- Sus amigos seguian discutiendo el tema.

-Eres un cobarde.

-Hey, ¿ustedes vieron a Trixie salir?

-¿Salir? No seas ridiculo. Hemos estado aqui todo este tiempo. La hubieramos visto.- dijo Kord.

-¿Porque la pregunta?- agrego Pronto.

-No esta en su habitacion. Ni siquiera estan sus babosas.

-¿Estas seguro de que la buscaste bien?- pregunto el topoide.

-Claro que si. Creo que se enojo por que le dijimos que no podia estar aqui.

-Tonterias. Ella ya deberia saber como son las cosas con nosotros.

-¿Pero que hacemos todos aqui? Hay que buscarla. La noche es el mejor momento para que el mal haga de las suyas. Quien sabe que podria pasarle... o haberle pasado.- El melodramadico comentario del rastreador solo altero mucho mas a Eli.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarla!- exclamo corriendo hacia su Meca. Para su sorpresa, Boom-r estaba alli. Sus amigos lo siguieron en las suyas, sin tener la menor idea de cual seria el primero lugar donde la buscarian.

-¿Y como se supone que hallaremos a una chica en todo BajoTerra?

-Bueno, si la conozco bien, ha de haber ido al Arcade. Tenemos que ir al centro comercial.- Eli tenia razon. Si habia un lugar al que ella escapaba cuando las cosas no estaban bien era al mundo de los video juegos. Por desgracia, era casi media noche. El centro comercial estaba terminando de bajar las cortinas metalicas.

-¡Millard!- llamo Kord al divisar al guarda cerca de ellos.

-Hey. Un gusto verlos de nuevo, Banda de Shane. Bueno, a una parte de la Banda. ¿Donde esta la muchacha peliroja?

-Es la razon de que estemos aqui.

-Oh, no. ¿Olvidaron su cumplean'os? No podran hallar mucho aqui, ya estamos cerrando.- El lanzador de seguridad penso que venian alli de compras.

-No, no. Es que no esta en el refugio. Creimos que estaria aqui en el Arcade.

-Imposible. Cerro hace unas dos horas.- Frustrado, Eli agradecio su ayuda y siguieron avanzando. ¿En que lugar podria estar Trixie?

-Ahora me siento terrible por haberle dicho que debia irse.

-Ella dijo que estaba bien. Ademas, era una noche de chicos.- justifico el ingeniero.

-Si, y ella es la unica chica del equipo. Debio sentirse ignorada.- La culpa lo carcomia por dentro.

-A las mujeres les gusta estar solas de verz en cuando.- dijo el rastreador pretendiendo saber de todo.

-¿Donde se habra metido?

-Bueno,- dijo Pronto.- para hallar a una chica hay que pensar como una.- Bajo de su Meca y comenzo a interpretar lo que el consideraba una actitud femenina.- Oh, ¿este bolso combina con mi ropa? ¿Alguien ha visto mis zapatos favoritos?

-¿Se supone que estas actuando?- se burlo el troll.- Por que eso es justo lo que te oigo decir todos los dias.- Molesto, el topide regreso a su vehiculo.

-No, Trixie no es asi. Ella tiene su propio estilo.

-Si, su propia especialidad. Tu lanzas babosas, Pronto "rastrea" y yo amo el babosabol.

-No comprendo por que jamas te dedicaste a ese deporte.

-Bueno, es que es solo un hobbie.

-¿Hobbie?...- susurro Eli.- ¡Eso es! Trixie adora grabar cosas con su camara, en especial babosas. Debe estar el Museo de BajoTerra. La oi decir que haria un documental sobre ese lugar.- Arranco rapido su Meca, cas dejando atras al resto. Pero al igual que el centro comercial, el museo estaba cerrado.

-Pronto propone que ella tal vez no este aqui.- Mal comentario. Kord lo miro seriamente y volteo hacia Eli.- Y es demasiado tarde, ya deberiamos volver.

-No, no podemos volver. ¿Y que si esta en problemas?- Eli parecia comenzar a perder la paciencia.

-Ya nos habria contactado por el intercomunicador, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Kord para calmarlo y tal vez tenia razon. Pudo haber ido con Danna o ido a hablar con Brodi. Pero de cualquier manera le perturbaba el hecho de no conocer su ubicacion.

Con pesadez regresaron al refugio. Eli iba hasta atras, mas que desanimado, iba sumamente cansado. Al guardar su Meca, miro un rato la de Trixie, preguntandose donde podria estar. Despues de todo, no llegaria muy largo sin vehiculo. Pronto habia subido primero a su habitacion. Kord iba atras con el Shane, tratando de subir su animo.

-Yo tambien estoy preocupado por ella, pero no es tan indefensa.

-Lo se, lo se.- replico el muchacho enn un estado casi de Zombie.- Pero nosotros estabamos abajo. No entiendo aun como pudo salir del refugio sin que la vieramos.

-Por que no lo hizo.- escucharon responder a Pronto bajando ya por la mitad de las escaleras.

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?

-Ssshhh, vengan...- Les indico seguirlo. Sus extran'ados compañeros subieron hasta las alcobas en total silencio. Abrio lentamente la puerta de la habitacion de Trixie, para mostrar a la desparecida durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. Desconcertados, los tres se miraron entre si.

-Pero, ¿ella siempre estuvo aqui?- pregunto Kord.

-Aparentemente, si. Cierta persona no se fijo muy bien.- Ambos volvieron a ver hacia Eli, quien tan solo estaba aliviado de saber que ella se encontraba a salvo.

-¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa, luego de que nos hiciste andar por todo BajoTerra como tontos buscando a alguien que jamas se perdio?- El troll sonaba bastante molesto.

-Pues no la vi, de verdad.- respondio el acusado levantando sus hombros en sen'al de ignorancia. Kord giro sus ojos y camino pesadamente a su habitacion. Pronto hizo lo mismo, pero Eli se quedo en la puerta, pensando como fue que no pudo verla. Se acerco a su cama y se inco para apoyar su cara en la almohada frente a la de ella. Se veia tan tranquila. Con cuidado, deslizo su mano por su mejilla, alterandose al creer que la habia despertado cuando ella reacciono a la caricia moviendo su cabeza.

La sabana la cubria hasta la mitad de la cintura, de manera que cuando un poco de aire frio de colo desde afuera, ella se estremecio. Percatandose de esto, el chico se puso de pie, tirando de la tela hasta sus hombros. Ella volvio a moverse.

-¿Eli?

-Lo siento Trix. No queria despertarte.

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto aun medio dormida

-Yo, eh, solo vine a asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-¿Por que no lo estaria?- Estaba algo confundida.

-Pues... olvidalo.- respondio Eli con un suspiro de tranquilidad. Se inclino hacia su rostro y beso su frente con ternura.- Descansa.- Cuando pretendia alejarse, una mano sujeto su menton y lo acerco de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia sus labios con un calido roce. No duro mas de cinco segundos, pero fue mas que suficiente para hacer a ambos sonreir.

-Tambien tu.

**_Este es el fic del que hablaba._**

**_Recuerden que tengo pagina de FaceBook: Crixartist._**

**_Buenas noches!_**


End file.
